srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Blizzard in the Hills
and |Diff = Final fight is 9+ at MR 84, the rest are way easier. Many non-crucial skill/power checks. |AS&P = true |AT = true |Notes = This is not an "Adventures for This Location" quest. When the prerequisites are met, it appears as a special location in Hawklor. }} This special, winter-themed event was introduced on the 14th of December 2008 for AG members, available for a limited time, and only for AG members, as a holiday gift from the GM. On April 28, 2009, the adventure was brought back, but without the special Holiday portion of the final reward. However, the adventure still provides a substantial Experience reward and a great challenge! Introduction The adventure is accessed from Hawklor, and requires the completion of A Cold Winter's Night and The Caves of Westwold adventures previously. You can enter and leave the event at will, like Phantom Assassin. The Stoneback Tavern, which is made into a SAFE point once you enter the scenario, is the center of the scenario. You can check there the number of villagers you've found so far. Aside from the Tavern, you can Explore The Blizzard-Ravaged Wilds. }} |Desc = A raging winter storm has descended upon the Hart Hills, bearing havoc and death upon its frigid breath. A dozen of the village's citizens are missing... presumably trapped in the snow-filled wilderness that surrounds Hawklor. Take care and bundle up as you explore the vast and frozen woodland in search of those caught in the merciless grasp of the storm... |Base = 20 |Max = 60 |Reset = 30 |Woodsmanship = Level/5 |Notes = only available during the adventure }} Encounters You can have the following encounters: General * Nothing at all * * * * * * * An increased intensity storm. To find shelter, you make a * An Icy Cave (Noted location) * Rengol from the previous adventure. He asks you to retrieve 20 missing gift parcels he lost on his way. You can visit him later at the "Rengol's Crash Site" location. * Several places where something large has dragged off something significantly smaller than itself. This encounter is only shown after you've found 19 of the gift boxes and 11 of the villagers, besides finding the Icy Cave. It unlocks the final showdown of the event, and along with it comes a little bit of extra text at the Icy Cave A gift box The boxes will try to evade you. You can use Elementalism (30+), Gating (30+), Illusion (30+), Telekinesis (30+) for 4 specific XP (all tested) or attempt to sneak up on the package. Sneaking up is a . If you fail, the package escapes. You get 64 General XP for each package you retrieve. The colour of the gift boxes you recover for Rengol do not impact any of your rewards for this adventure (they all resolve to the same object). The boxes can be of the following colors: Silver, Yellow, Purple, Red, Blue, Golden, Green One of the villagers You will find them in the following order: You can use 30+ Restoration on each villager for 4 specific XP, some easier progress rolls and more time to take them to Hawklor. To take each villager back to Hawklor you must pass a series Each of these checks will take you 25% of the way to Hawklor. You get 64 XP for delivering each villager to the Stoneback Tavern. As you find more villagers, the to-get number increases: If you fail in any of these checks, you must roll another one to determine the effect that your lengthy exposure to the biting cold has had. If you pass, you suffer no ill-effects. Should you fail, you lose some stamina (4-14 SP). If you fail many rolls (5 attested without Restoration), the villager can die. The use of Restoration in the villager protects him/her, although it's unknown if it gives him/her complete resistance to cold or merely increases your chances. You do not fail the quest because of this, it's considered just an accident. Your total rewards will be slightly lower, but that's the only mechanical effect. Locations An Icy Cave In the body of the dead man you can find a few gold pieces, a Well-Crafted Longsword and 4 Adventurer Tokens After you get the encounter with something large that has dragged off something significantly smaller than itself, you can come back to find some changes, between them signs of a struggle in the mouth of the cave. As you enter the lair, you'll be confronted with the beast: . Once you beat it, you'll find the last villager alive, the last gift box and a Shattered Pendant. For saving all 12 villagers, you are rewarded with 6144 General XP and 3072 XP to All Skills and Powers Rengol's Crash Site You receive 64 extra General XP for each gift box you deliver to Rengol (a total of 1280 general experience for all 20). After you deliver him the last package, you are awarded 2048 General XP and 512 XP to All Skills and Powers You will also get an interesting Cane-Shaped Pendant in exchange for Shattered Pendant: You will get 8 Adventurer Tokens regardless of whether you accept to ride with him or not. As a last reward for completing the full event, you will receive another 4096 General XP, and 256 XP to All Skills and Powers (previously 512 XP). In the original seasonal adventures, you received yet another 8 Adventurer Tokens (this last part seems to be the only reward that was removed when the scenario went live again). Rewards * A maximum of 76 specific XP for using Powers to retrieve the boxes * A maximum of 76 Restoration XP for using it to heal villagers * 768 General XP for rescuing the 12 villagers (64 XP each) * 1280 General XP for retrieving the 20 packages (64 XP each) * 1280 General XP for delivering the 20 packages to Rengol (64 XP each) * 6144 General XP and 3072 XP to All Skills and Powers for saving all the villagers. * 2048 General XP and 512 XP to All Skills and Powers for delivering all the packages * 4096 General XP, 256 XP to All Skills and Powers (originally 512 XP) for completing the adventure * 8 Adventurer Tokens on completion, plus another 4 hidden in a certain place. In the original seasonal setting, you got 8 AT more. Category:Explorable Locations Category:High-end items quests